Restricted :a yu yu hakushogravitation fic:
by Doki the Rabbit
Summary: The Reikai Tentei (along with Botan, and my OC Eikouna) have a new mission: protect Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi!
1. The Clueless Seven

**Restricted **:a yu yu hakusho/gravitation fan fiction:

**Chapter One: The Clueless Seven**

Hah. My first fan fiction on this super-dee-duper account! I wrote it on the way back from Tupelo, Mississippi, when I had to evacuate from hurricane Ivan. o.o

This is a Yu Yu Hakusho, and a Gravitation fic! It includes some characters from both series, and my YYH original character, Eikouna. :o I'm not in the slighted mood to type a description of her, so she'll look whatever you want her to look like, naked if it tickles your fancy. But she has long, dark violet hair and gold eyes. :3

By the way, this story takes place in Yuki and Shu's house (house, not apartment). The first scene takes place in the living room! :o

------

**Shuichi and Yuki**: ::making out::

::The front door suddenly gets kicked in::

**Yusuke and Kuwabara**: ::high five::

**Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Eikouna**: ::sweat drop::

**Shuichi and Yuki**: O.O;;

**Botan**: That's them. Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi.

**Kurama**: ::to Yuki and Shuichi:: Hello, fellow queers.

**Kuwabara**: We're here to protect you. :o

**Yuki**: From what?

**Eikouna**: From making out with each other, you pedophile. If you exchange any more saliva, you'll come eternally parched.

**Shuichi**: ::blink:: Then what? ..

**Yusuke**: You two will have to drink prune juice day in and day out.

**Shuichi and Yuki**: ::le gasp::

**Hiei**: We have to stay here with you, as well. ::long, wretched sigh::

**Yuki**: I never gave you permission yet.

**Yusuke**: Key word: _yet_. :)

**Yuki**: Ugh... Seven idiots now...

**Shuichi**: This could actually be fun, Yuki! I can invite Hiro and Fujisaki! Why don't you call Tatsuha?

**Yuki**: ::throws his hands up in frustration:: Screw this! Screw all of this!

**Eikouna**: ::whisper:: I smell a double meaning...

**Kurama**: Eiri, this get-together is for your own good, along with Shuichi's.

**Kuwabara**: So, go ahead, Shuichi. Call away. :)

**Shuichi**: ::grins from ear to ear, scampering to the kitchen::

**Yuki**: ::on his knees, all Luke Skywalker-like:: NOOOOO!

**Everyone but Yuki**: Yes. o.o;

**Botan**: Why are the cute ones stupid? ..

**Hiei**: Must've grown into it. Kuwabara here's a natural, thus his disfigured face.

**Kuwabara**: Shut up, shrimp! It isn't like _you're_ attractive! D:

**Everyone but Kuwabara and Hiei**: Yes he is.

**Hiei**: ::smirk:: Hn.

**Yusuke**: ::to Kuwabara:: You need to get out more, man...

**Shuichi** (when did he get back?) **and Yuki**: ::making out::

**Everyone but Shuichi, Yuki, and Eikouna**: GASP.

**Eikouna**: ::drool::

**Kurama**: ::slaps with rose whip::

**Eikouna**: ::raises fist:: Curse you, yaoi obsession!

**Botan**: ::tackles Yuki::

**Yuki**: ::flying through the air:: O.o ::crashes into a wall::

**Botan**: ::runs up to him, pulling him up:: Stupid boy! What'd we tell you? ::pulls out a gadget resembling a thermometer:: I'll see if Eiri has any spit with...! Uh, this thing. o.o

**Everyone**: o.o

**Botan**: ::jams device down Yuki's throat::

**Yuki**: ::makes gurgling noises::

**Botan**: ::takes it out:: Oh emm gee! You_ hardly_ have any saliva left! Only enough for a few slurps of juice and four licks on a stamp!

**Everyone**: Oh noes!

**Kuwabara**: Eeww. They must've done it a lot...

**Botan**: The monitor says that Shuichi isn't the only one. Fifty girls, Shindou, of course... And two girl scouts. o.o

**Everyone but Yuki**: ::gazes at Yuki::

**Yuki**: Oh, well. It was gonna get out somehow. At least it wasn't the public...

**Yusuke**: We _are_ the public. O.o;

**Yuki**: ...Crap.

------

O.o Yes, fear me. Review, please. :3

Kthxbai.


	2. Midnight Madness

**Chapter Two: Midnight Madness**

Hello, people. I am now going to reply to my very few reviews for the first chapter of this tasty Yu Yu Hakusho and Gravitation fan fiction!

KairiQuitis: Hee hee. Sorry if it disturbed you (and I'm not mad, by the way. I'm sorry if it seems that way). XD;; I'm just a twelve-year-old yaoi obsessed girl with a lot of free time. Yuki and Shuichi's first make-out session contained licking, the popular hand-up-the-shirt gag, and I'm guessing spit, considering how curious Yuki's tongue seemed. Thus, huzzah! A perverted fan fiction! ;3

Tsubaki-Sakura: Thanks, and that e-mail you sent me made me feel all tingly inside. :0 I edited my original version for this chapter, and hopefully this story contains 'nough of Koenma's greatness to suit your needs (and won't make you sic' Cerberus after me). :P

**In the last chapter**: Yuki and Shuichi are interrupted by the Reikai Tentei, who seemingly crash the place (not literally). **Setting**: Eiri Yuki's living room.

_(A/N: ...): Comments from the authoress you don't really care about._

------

**Eikouna**: Damn. This place is _huge_...

**Kuwabara**: And empty. o.o

**Botan**: Didn't Koenma say Eiri was a romance novelist?

**Kurama**: Aren't romance novelists old and smelly and the _opposite_ of rich?

**Yusuke**: You mean poor?

**Kurama**: No. Worthless.

**Yu Yu cast**: O.O

**Yuki and Shuichi**: ::walk in::

**Yuki**: _You're_ still here?

**Hiei**: Doy, dipshit.

**Everyone**: ...

**Shuichi**: Hiro, Tatsuha, and Fujisaki can't come. Apparently, they're having a threesome. :o

**Everyone by Yuki, Shuichi, and Eikouna**: _Eeeew._

**Eikouna**: _Cooool._

**Kurama**: ::slaps her with rose whip:: Stop bein' a fan girl! D:

**Eikouna**: Then you have to quit reading yaoi doujinshi starring you and Yusuke and Hiei, perv. o.o

**Yusuke and Hiei**: o.o

**Kurama**: ::shuts up::

**Yuki**: What are you guys doing here again?

**Botan**: ::takes out that annoying silver suitcase, placing it on the floor facing herself, and then opens it::

**Everyone else**: ::walks behind or next to her to see it::

**Koenma **(teen): La li ho.

**Shuichi**: Whoa, he knows my phrase! He must be a god!

**Yuki**: And he had the body of one, too.

**Hiei**: So does Kuwabara. Unfortunately, it's Buddha's.

**Kuwabara**: Doki is giving me a _really _bad name. o.o

**Doki**: It makes me feel all warm inside. :P

**Everyone but Kuwabara**: :D

**Kuwabara**: u.u;

**Koenma**: ::cough:: Moving on...

**Everyone**: ::pays attention::

**Koenma**: Anyway, my employees must stay with you and Shuichi, Eiri, because every demon needs a certain amount of saliva to survive.

**Yuki**: ::blink::

**Kurama**: ...Why do you think they never have relationships?

**Yuki**: No, not that. But _demon_? What the shit monkeys? (A/N: I said that at gym yesterday.)

**Koenma**: Oh, I thought Botan and Eikouna already explained it to you, but...you're 1/18 of a demon!

**Shuichi**: ...No wonder his eyes are so pretty.

**Everyone but Shuichi**: o.o

**Hiei**: What does it matter? He doesn't even seem demon material! (A/N: _Spoiler up ahead_.) He has only killed one worthless pedophile that paid people ten American dollars to violate a sixteen-year-old!

**Kurama**: That's well thought out, Hiei. I guess me being inside of you has really rubbed off some of my intelligence. :o

**Everyone**: O.O

**Koenma**: ::ignores:: It's not _that_ complicated. Just don't exchange any with Shindou. Other than old people, who likes prune juice anyway?

**Kuwabara**: I like it.

**Koenma**: _AND_ people with gas problems.

**Kuwabara**: ...

**Koenma**: I'll be checking up with you everyday until your problem is solved, Eiri. Ta-ta. ;D

::the screen flickers off::

**Yuki**: I am_so_ turning bi for that guy.

**Eikouna**: But aren't you alre—

**Yu Yu cast**: ::death glare::

**Yuki**: ::to everyone:: I'm going to bed. You'll sleep out here. Do not pester me, _nor_ Shuichi.

**Shuichi**: Aw! That's so sweet! You're defending me! X3

**Yuki**: On second though, someone can have his room. Figure out whom. ::dashes out of the living room, dragging Shuichi with him::

::Yuki's bedroom door closes::

**Kuwabara**: Hey...They're not supposed to kiss...

**Hiei**: Something tells me they're going to have more than enough by tomorrow.

**Yusuke**: Nice observation...? O.o

**Kurama**: Where's Botan?

**Botan**: ::running pathetically to Shuichi's room::

**Eikouna**: _Bo_tan! Who said you were going to have the room?!

**Botan**: ::stops running, and turns around:: Un, no one. But I'm a girl! Staying in the same room with guys sounds unsanitary. o.o

**Eikouna**: _Ahem_. I'm a girl, too.

**Botan**: Let's share it. You get the floor, though.

**Eikouna**: ::walks up to her:: 'Kay. We won't find any orgasm stains there. :o

**Everyone but Botan and Eikouna**: O.O

**Botan and Eikouna**: G'night.

::Shuichi's bedroom door closes::

**Kuwabara**: ::gazes around the room:: It's kind of freaky here. Imagine how many rapes roamed these hallways...

**Yusuke**: ::plops down onto the couch:: Yep! Which is why _you're_ standing guard! :3

**Kuwabara**: Why does it always have to be me?!

**Hiei**: ::sits down next to Yusuke:: There's a reasonable explanation. By our standards, anyway.

**Kuwabara**: Enlighten me.

**Hiei**: Your lack of good looks will scare them off.

**Kuwabara**: ::falls over::

**Hiei**: ::smirk::

**Unfamiliar yet familiar voice**: I've seen worse.

**Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei**: ::nearly fall over::

**Youko Kurama**: Hello.

**Yusuke**: ::rubs head (his, not Youko's):: Is it that time of month again?

**Eikouna**: It sounds like PMS if you put it that way.

**Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei**: ::nearly fall over again (o.o)::

**Eikouna**: ::sitting next to Hiei:: Hello there. ;3

**Kuwabara**: What are you doing here?

**Eikouna**: Botan wanted to go to sleep, and I didn't.

**Kuwabara**: And...?

**Eikouna**: I came out here.

**Kuwabara**: And...?

**Eikouna**: o.o What else is there to say?

**Kuwabara**: A lot.

**Hiei**: Shut. Up.

**Youko**: ::settles himself on the floor: What are we doing here again?

**Yusuke**: ::explains::

**Kuwabara**: Cool. One word can pretty much explain an 110 episode anime series.

**Eikouna**: Plus thirteen, and two queer OVAs.

**Hiei**: O.o...

------

Yeah, well, I hope you understood that last part. :D And if you wanna have the same tingly feeling I had during my Kuwbara flaming, then maybe reviewing'll help (that was pretty gay, man)...?

**Goes for previous and future chapters of Restricted**: Sorry if any of this fan fiction's content affends you. I apologize dearly. ::sob::

Kthxbai.


End file.
